My big fat Greek Wedding REDO
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: When Annabeth was seven she'd always hoped she marry Luke, and have the perfect wedding and a happily ever after. On her wedding day, when she's due to marry Percy, she reflects on her thoughts of the two men that have been in her life, Percy and Luke.


**My big fat Greek wedding**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

I'd always wanted a big white wedding. With the perfect dress, the perfect guy, the perfect venue, everything perfect. I mean, after all those years of fighting monsters in my ripped, dirty jeans and messy ponytail, I thought I deserved it.

When I was younger and on the run, I'd always pictured myself, marrying Luke. With Thalia as my maid of honour, and Grover, as Luke's, best man. I would imagine that we'd get married in a pretty little church in the middle of a small town. In my day dreams I'd always have a beautiful white silk dress, encrusted with thousands of tiny sequins, and a train that was 6 metres long. My messy blonde waves would be styled into perfect ringlets, and my make-up would be picture perfect.

Then, after the ceremony, Luke and I would travel to Paris for a honeymoon. Where, he'd take me to see all of the amazing architecture, like the Eiffel Tower, and Notre dame. We'd eat croissants, and drink as much soda as we wanted. Then, we'd go back to America, and buy our own house, and maybe have a little garden, with a white picket fence. And then, after a few years, we'd have a two kids, one boy and one girl. Both blonde with large bluey grey eyes, the perfect mixture of Luke and I. I imagined that once we were married, everything would be perfect, and monsters would never try to find us.

Then, my fantasy completely changed, in just a few years.

Thalia died, she died saving us. She stayed to fight a monster, so that Grover, Luke and I could make it into the camp. She was of course, beaten, and her father, Zeus, turned her dying spirit into a pine tree. It stood at the top of Half Blood Hill, protecting the camp, from invasion.

It hurt so badly, when she died. I was only seven. Thalia had meant the world to me, she was like my sister, my mother and my best friend all combined. Then, after two long, difficult, years, she was gone, so suddenly. Her final actions, saved the lives of Grover, Luke and I. We owed so much to her sacrifice. But, at that age, all I could think of was how she was gone. How she'd abandoned me, left me alone at the camp. In what seemed like, whole new world, to me. The only people I knew being Luke and Grover, both who were nearly 12 by now.

I felt so alone at camp. I was claimed by my mother, Athena, and was made to stay in the cabin dedicated to her. I couldn't absorb any of it. I was surrounded by my siblings, yet i knew none of them. They all seemed to know each other, and had friends in different cabins too. I barely saw Luke then. He was claimed by his dad, Hermes, and spent most of his time in his cabin, with his new found brothers. He was growing up, and I couldn't handle that. I occasionally spoke to Grover, when he wasn't chasing Nymphs through the woods or eating. When I look back, I realise they were both probably grateful that they were finally safe and were no longer obliged to look after me.

For a few months, I kept myself to myself. I spent a lot of time reading books, that one of my brothers, Malcolm, lent me. Gradually I started to come of out my shell, a bit more, and even got to know some of the girls from other cabins, Katie, Silena and Clarisse. Then, I started becoming more confident with my cabin mates, and found out that we all had a lot in common. The final step, was when I started taking part in some of the activities, like sword fighting, archery and capture the flag. I started to feel like I fitted in, and it felt so right.

But this meant, I started seeing Luke even less. I tried so hard to speak to him, to get closer to him again. But each time I tried he pushed me further away. I didn't realise at first, after all I was only eight, I just got back up every time he rejected me. Then, he started getting angry with me, shouting and screaming for me to leave him alone. He even hit me once. I cried for a whole two days. I couldn't believe Luke would do that to me. I'd always thought he would have looked after me, after Thalia had died, but he didn't. It was like he'd never got over it, and he blamed everyone else. Fed up of him snapping and ignoring me, eventually I gave up.

Then, when I was twelve Grover left for a while, and brought back a boy, Percy Jackson. The only demi god, who was a Son of Poseidon. We went on a quest together, with Grover, to find Zeus' missing master bolt, and clear Percy's name. At first I couldn't stand him, then gradually I began to actually enjoy being in his company, and came to trust him. Not that I was going to tell him that. We travelled to the Underworld, and met Hades. Then we found out, that Luke had betrayed us. He'd taken the bolt, and lied, Luke was the lighting thief.

Then, again, my heart was torn apart. He'd not only betrayed me, but he'd let down Thalia. She'd died to save us, and then he'd gone and done such a disgusting thing. My dreams of a perfect wedding were being torn apart bit by bit, and I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. Everyone I trusted had left me. Well, except Grover. Who I rarely saw, anyway. He was usually busy hanging out with other Satyrs.

Percy and I got even closer, and I trusted him more than anyone since Thalia and Luke. He became my best friend, he cared for me, looked out for me, and spent more time with me than anyone ever had. He took the time to get to know me, and vice versa.

We went on another few quests. One, to rescue Grover from a Cyclops. Whilst on the island, we managed to bring the Golden Fleece back to camp. The magic the fleece contained, managed to bring Thalia back to life.

I felt, so amazing to have her back. But it didn't last long, before she left again. Joining The Hunters of Artemis. She said she had a lot to catch up on, and wanted to see the world, and being immortal gave her plenty of time to do that. So, she disappeared, again.

Knowing Thalia was back to life, brought my joy. But, knowing she'd chosen the Hunters over me, hurt a little. Percy comforted me, and we got even closer again. I began to have feelings for him, more than friendship. It confused, and scared me and I tried to ignore it.

Eventually, on a quest with Percy, I met Luke again. He was holding up the sky, a job meant for the Titan, Atlas. Luke was being crushed under the weight, with him only being a mortal and I felt pity for him, I wanted to help him. Forgetting his betrayal, I'd let him convince me into taking the weight quite literally off his shoulders. I thought it would help put things right, I thought Luke had seen the error of his ways. But, I was wrong.

He watched as I struggled under the weight of the sky, and did nothing to help me. Fortunately Percy and Thalia arrived, saving me, and pushing Luke of the top of Mt. Hira.

Once again my heart was shattered, by Luke's second betrayal. Yet, again Percy was there to comfort me, and I felt my feelings towards him grow immensely. But, he still did not fill the huge hole Luke's betrayals had left.

The few years following this, were a bit of a blur. The war, the aftermath, and so many more horrid memories I hated to think about.

But, enough about that, back, to my wedding day.

After the war was over, the Olympians let me re-designed Olympus. I was tempted to add a church, for the half-bloods to get married in style. But I realised, no mortals would be able to get onto Mt. Olympus, anyway.

So, when I got married, it was actually just on the outskirts of the camp. A small chapel had been left abandoned there, many years before, and Aphrodite had decided to re-decorate it. It was the perfect place for half-bloods to get married, because if any monsters decided to gate-crash the party, camp half blood was only a few minutes away, for safety and supplies.

I loved it. The building was built from stone, and had huge windows, letting light stream inside. The architecture wasn't really anything special, but it still looked amazing.

Outside, pretty flowers grew in beds either side of the large ornate oak doors, and a long winding path snaked its way to the door. The path was bordered by beautiful cherry blossom trees, and pink roses.

The inside was beautiful. I'd insisted Aphrodite let me have plain and simple, yet elegant decor. After a lot of nagging, she'd finally given in, and had forgotten about the pink sparkles.

The aisle was short, and a dark purple carpet ran along the centre of it. The 50 white chairs were set out in perfectly straight lines, each had a large purple bow tied to the back of it. The alter was decorated with purple and white rose petals, and white silk sashes hung either side of every window.

I was waiting nervously in the back room. My dress was plain and simple, a strapless white silk. It clung tightly to my body all the way down, until it fanned out at the bottom. Just like a mermaid's tail. My hair was straightened, unlike my original fantasy, and a dark purple flower was clipped into it. I was wearing only my owl earrings, and my engagement ring. I stood looking into the mirror, fiddling anxiously with my ring.

A voice from behind me said. 'It's time Annabeth. Everyone's here.'

I turned around, and was met by Thalia. She was wearing a deep purple dress, with a white sash across her middle. Her hair was up, and she was wearing small silver heels.

'You look beautiful. Nothing like that little seven year old girl I met so long ago.' She smiled softly.

'Thanks Thals.' I said, smiling weakly.

She simply squeezed my hand, and followed me out of the room.

The organ began to play loudly, as I met my dad. He smiled widely, his evident happiness saying more than words ever could.

Thalia gave me a thumbs up, before disappearing around the corner, and walking up the aisle with Grover.

I waited for 10 seconds, and then it was my turn. My dad, linked his arm through mine, and we began walking up the aisle together.

Everyone's eyes were on me, but I barely noticed. I was looking at Percy. His green eyes shone with happiness, and a huge goofy grin was plastered across his face. I looked him up and down, in his black fitted suit. Then as my eyes travelled back to his face it suddenly, changed.

His eyes became dark, and a scar ran across his face. It was Luke. I was picturing what it would be like if I was marrying Luke. His eyes were darker than Percy's, harsher, colder, and more serious. It sent shivers down my spine, and for a few seconds I stopped walking.

Then suddenly Luke vanished, and was replaced my Percy's faltering smile. He was worried; he thought I was having second thoughts. I didn't blame him, I'd just stopped in the middle of the aisle.

I beamed at him, and dropped my father's hand. I ran up the aisle, after kicking off my heels, and jumped on Percy, hugging him tightly.

'I love you.' I whispered into his ear. '...Percy Jackson.'

'I love you too, Wise-girl.' He murmured, into my hair.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
